


Going Down

by Ariestis65



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariestis65/pseuds/Ariestis65
Summary: Weiss and Blake are elevator enthusiasts who have a slight kink for risking getting caught.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 58





	Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have time/was too lazy to do a proper editing pass on this so apologies if anything is weird. Please let me know if you spot any mistakes. Enjoy!

Blake clasped Weiss's hand a little bit tighter as she pulled her girlfriend into the empty elevator. She put Weiss in the corner and pushed the buttom for the top floor of the building. She grinned at her girlfriend and then took up a spot next to her while they waited for the doors to slide shut.

The elevator started moving and so did Blake. She put an arm around Weiss's waist and started placing kisses along the woman's neck and found her way up to her lips where she switched to longer, slower, and more passionate kisses. Weiss practically melted into her girlfriend and leaned into each kiss, savoring the taste of the faunus. The moment they felt the elevator stop moving, Blake pulled away and leaned back against the wall next to Weiss just before the doors slid back open.

_Ding_

Weiss started to move out of the corner, with intent to exit the elevator, but Blake grasped her hand and pulled her back. Weiss let the woman put her back in the corner and gave her a sheepish smile.

"What are you doing?" Weiss playfully asked.

"Going down." Blake pushed the button for the ground floor and the doors slid back closed.

Blake got down on her knees and lifted up Weiss's skirt just enough to get herself between the woman's thighs. She placed a kiss on the quickly-dampening cotton panties but knew that their time was limited and slid pulled them down enough to reveal the lips that she was so hungry for.

"Blake!" Weiss gasped out when Blake first started to tease at her clit.

Blake was already intimately familiar with Weiss's wet folds and she put all her knowledge to use. She kept the pressure up on Weiss's clit while she pushed a finger inside and started to massage her most sensitive spots. Weiss put a hand on Blake's head and grasped onto her hair to try and pull Blake as close into her as she possibly could. Her chest started to heave as her pulse jumped up in response to the sudden overwhelming rush of pleasure.

_Ding_

Blake quickly got back to her feet and took up her spot by Weiss's side again. Weiss took a deep breath to try and calm herself down a little bit. She glanced over at Blake and the faunus grinned and licked her lips. The doors slid open and, luckily, there wasn't anyone waiting to get on. Blake pushed the button for the top floor again and eagerly grinned at Weiss while they waited for the doors to close again.

Once the doors were closed, Blake was on top of Weiss again. She nestled herself against Weiss's side and planted plenty of kisses along her girlfriend's neck while she pushed one hand under her skirt. Two of her fingers easily slid into the soaked hole and began her vigorous assault once again. Weiss's head rolled back and she let out a moan as she cradled an arm around Blake's head and ran her fingers through her black hair.

_Ding_

_"Shit"_ Blake muttered as she withdrew her fingers and pulled away from Weiss. The elevator had stopped on only the second or third floor. The doors slid open and a pair of people walked in, pressed a button for a few floors up and took a spot on the other side of the elevator where they continued whatever conversation they had been in the midst of.

Blake kept one shoulder leaning against the wall so that her back was turned to the pair of strangers. She held up her hand that had previously been beneath Weiss's skirt and showed the her girlfriend just how covered it was with her slick, glossy juices. She stuck one finger in her mouth and licked it clean with a wink. She held her hand out to Weiss and offered the other messy finger to her. Weiss nervously looked over Blake's shoulder at the other people in the elevator and, when she saw that they were engrossed in their own conversation, she took Blake's finger into her mouth and tasted her own juices.

_Ding_

Luckily, the strangers only needed to go up a few floors so the awkward ride was over quite quickly. Once they had left, the doors slid close and Blake resumed her position and rushed to get her fingers back inside of Weiss.

"I guess I should probably hurry up." Blake whispered into Weiss's ear. She playfully bit at her earlobe and then followed it up: "Unless you _want_ to get caught, of course."

Weiss let out a groan and tried to respond but could only muster a gentle _'fuck'_.

"Well? Tell me what you want, princess." Blake said with a sly grin. She slowed down her motions and only lightly teased Weiss's clit with her thumb. 

"H-hurry up" Weiss eventually managed to say.

"Hurry up what?" Blake loved to torture her girlfriend like this. She loved to make her beg. She loved to see her squirm.

_"Please"_ Weiss gasped out. _"pleasepleaseplease"_

And just like that, Blake pushed her fingers back in and found Weiss's sensitive spots and kept pushing and pushing.

_Ding_

Blake withdrew once again and watched the door slide open and, when no one else got on, slide back closed. She pressed the button for the bottom floor once again and then got back on her knees. She decided that the time for toying with Weiss was over and so she went _hard_. She mouth was relentless as she sucked, and licked, and bit at Weiss's clit. The mere act of pushing a third finger into Weiss's pussy drew a deeper moan out of her than anything else thus far. It was a tight fit but Blake knew how much Weiss liked to be pushed to see how much she could handle.

When Weiss grabbed Blake's hair with both her hands, that was how Blake knew she was doing a good job. Weiss started to massage a certain spot just behind her feline ears that felt _amazing_ and was a way that Weiss showed that she was close to orgasming. Blake wasn't sure if the woman did it on purpose or not but she didn't mind either way.

Weiss's grip tightened - both on Blake's hair and on her fingers - and she let out a much louder series of moans. Blake felt her girlfriend quiver against her mouth but didn't let up. Weiss's walls clenched and squeezed the trio of fingers that Blake had plunged inside of her. Blake wasn't sure if it was actually true or not but she liked to think that Weiss tasted even sweeter when she hit an orgasm as hard as this.

_Ding_

Blake started to get back up before the doors opened but Weiss kept her firm grip on the faunus's head and pushed her down.

"n-no, please, more" Weiss barely managed to stammer out a few words. Weiss was so overcome with pleasure that she didn't care if they got caught and Blake was happy to oblige her. Blake smiled and got back to work.

Once Blake felt Weiss's body start to relax, she took that as a cue to go harder again. Coming down off of one orgasm always left Weiss extra sensitive and so Blake knew that she was able to utilize that and push her girlfriend right back into her orgasmic state. Blake barely heard the doors of the elevator slide back closed over the din of Weiss's moans and groans. Weiss tensed back up and rubbed that spot behind Blake's ears again. She felt the second one coming on stronger than the first and felt her girlfriend's name on her lips.

"Blake" Barely a whisper at first. _"Blake"_ Quite a bit louder this time. _"Blake!!"_ she cried out as she reached the peak of an orgasm for the second time. She clenched at Blake's hair and pushed her girlfriend's face harder and harder against her pussy. She felt a flood of relief wash over her entire body as she started to come down and Blake finally started to slow her movements.

When Blake's mouth and hand finally came to a stop she stayed down and lightly breathed on Weiss's sensitive lips to draw out one more little moan from her girlfriend. Blake stood back up and Weiss immediately wrapped her arms around her waist to pull her into a kiss.

"Did you like that?" Blake asked. She already knew the answer. But she liked hearing Weiss say it. The woman didn't give her what she wanted. Not exactly, at least. Instead, Weiss grabbed Blake's wrist and put two of fingers in her mouth and started to lick them clean. Blake let out an exaggerated gasp and let her mouth hang open in mock surprise.

"You're so greedy! I wanted that." she said. Weiss laughed in response and Blake felt the vibrations of her laugh through her fingers. Weiss eventually relinquished her grasp on Blake's fingers and pulled the faunus back in for another kiss.

"I loved it." she whispered between kisses.


End file.
